1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game with freely movable pieces and more particularly pertains to moving pieces over a gameboard in order to capture opponents game pieces with a board game with freely movable pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game boards is known in the prior art. More specifically, game boards heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transposing pieces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,012 to Stein discloses a board game with transposing pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,147 to Garcia discloses a board for multiple games.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,235 to Ameri discloses a pyramid game.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 356,343 to Londono discloses the ornamental design for a pyramid math star game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,582 to Ritter discloses an expanded chess game and method therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,040 to Cutler discloses a three-dimensional chess.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a board game with freely movable pieces for moving pieces over a gameboard in order to capture opponents game pieces.
In this respect, the board game with freely movable pieces according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of moving pieces over a gameboard in order to capture opponents game pieces.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved board game with freely movable pieces which can be used for moving pieces over a gameboard in order to capture opponents game pieces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.